


chocolate dipped strawberries

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Hand Feeding, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's their honeymoon but poor tsukki is exhausted and just wants to go to sleep</p>
<p>dedicated to @t_oo_a as part of the holiday fic giveaways <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate dipped strawberries

Kei barely remembered the drive to the hotel. It wasn’t very far; they picked out a hotel close to where the ceremony was held so that there was less fatigue for both of them when they arrived. Set with an ocean view, Kei picked a spot on the bed, having already changed out of his suit and bathed with Tetsurou, and wasn’t planning on leaving his comfortable position. Wrapped in the hotel’s luxe sheets and blankets, nestled perfectly against the pillows, Kei was ready for bed.

 

“Aw, is Kei sleepy?” Tetsurou chimed from the bathroom, drying his hair and slipping on a pair of boxers. When he walked into the room and saw his now spouse curled up in a ball on their giant bed looking out the window with a sad look on his face. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Tetsurou crawled onto the bed over to the blonde, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

Kei looked over at Tetsurou with a slight frown. “This is our honeymoon...but I don’t think I could stay awake for another hour.” He let out with a sigh. But Tetsurou’s voice and his touch were reassuring. “We had to get up early to make sure the reception hall was set, make sure the food was portioned out perfectly, make sure the actual ceremony had enough chairs and had the right set of flowers, we had fittings and hair to be all conditioned and perfect, make sure our roses matched and that the rings were in place, and then the  _ reception  _ and  _ Bokuto wouldn’t stop dancing with me _ and he kept crying and slobbering saying that his baby bird was flying from the nest, or something stupid like that, and I ate  _ so much cake…” _ Kei let out a heavy breath and sank down so his head rested in the other male’s lap.

 

“It’s okay. We took the entire week off for ourselves, Kei.” Tetsurou smiled, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair. 

 

“But today is supposed to be a  _ special  _ day.” Kei pouted, though he enjoyed the feeling of Tetsurou’s fingers running through his hair. It only made him want to sleep even more.

 

But the feeling didn’t last as Tetsurou gently moved to stand up and pace towards the front room of their spacious sweet. “I wanted to save these for tomorrow morning, but it looks like we should use them now.” Kei perked up, watching the doorway for his husband to appear. And when he did, a plate full of giant chocolate strawberries, Kei smiled and lay back on the bed with a small huff. “We have to celebrate such an amazing day, don’t we?”

 

Tetsurou shuffled over to the bed and perched at the edge, trying to tempt the blonde. Kei eyes the strawberries carefully and narrowed his eyes. “They were meant for tomorrow, though?” But...sitting on that platter...the strawberries were probably ice cold, just the way he liked them. And the chocolate would just melt on his tongue. “Maybe half?” Tetsurou chuckled and got closer to the blonde.

 

“Alright, do you want to lay down and let me feed you?” Tetsurou hovered a chocolate strawberry in the air. Kei responded by laying on his new husband’s lap, mouth open and waiting. Tetsurou smiled and gave the blonde his treat, letting him take small bites off the end before he felt Kei’s lips against his own. “Another?” Tetsurou didn’t give the blonde time to respond before he grabbed another one, amused at the pink edges gathering at the corners of the blonde’s lips. Tetsurou took breaks between strawberries to kiss his lover, savoring in the sweet strawberry chocolaty taste mingled with the familiar sweetness that was all Kei.

 

Tetsurou almost forgot they were supposed to eat half and noticed most of them were gone. Kei pouted at first, but knew they’d taste even better tomorrow. While Tetsurou went to put the strawberries back in the fridge, Kei nestled back into the silky sheets, already feeling the fatigue of the wedding wash over him, and sleep just around the corner. Tetsurou smiled, taking a moment to absorb the sight of his husband curled against the bed, a sight that was familiar, yet all the more exciting now that they were married, a sight he’d see for the rest of his life.

 

“You look comfortable. Can I join you?” Tetsurou teased, and Kei laughed, voice barely there as sleep began to overtake him. Leaning over, he gave the blonde one last slow kiss, the taste of strawberries still on his lips, and tucked the blonde closer to him, wrapping his limbs protectively around the blonde, holding him close, unwilling to let go, not just for the night, but for the rest of their lives. 

 

“I love you, Tetsurou.” Kei’s voice was laced with drowsiness and slightly raspy, but still sweet.

 

“Love you too, Kei. My one and only. My everything.” Tetsurou kissed his cheek and smoothed back his hair, watching Kei succumb to the day’s exhaustion melt into the soft sheets, and into Tetsurou’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
